shame
by drizzelafterdawn
Summary: in pain, a lonly rose found love, a one shot here,


**Shame**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ninja assassin or kiriko would have been alive and prettier.**_

**What if the story changed and kiriko was the one who suffered not raizo then? Will he be there for her? Well there are no occasions that took place in the movie but hey its painful. **

**Tell me if you get tears in your eyes, really this one touched me. **

**Hey all the characters are 18 in this, A one shot by the way.**

Kiriko douched the katana blow as her opponent aimed it to hurt her, she kicked him and the burning lamp hurt his arm, he cut one lamp with his katana and aimed it to her, she ducked in time, but until then her opponent was at her back and thrust the katana in her stomach, kiriko stood open mouth gasping for air, raizo closed his eyes, still standing still kiriko slowly touched the blade which was half in her stomach and closed her eyes and pulled the blade out, forming deep cuts in her hands, she fell on the wooden floor with the blood covered sward next to her, and spat blood, the sensei watched her, angry, at her condition, limping and stumbling she stood up, not in a stable condition at the moment, her sensei, walked to her, his motion less face was red, his black kinimono, as still as he was, kiriko held his shoulders and fell on him, he narrowed his eyes, "you stopped because you think this is pain" she looked at him,' well it is not this is true pain!'' he said aiming his fingers at her deep wound and breaking her bones and damaging her ribs, she let out a deafening scream and fell on the cold, hard wooden floor, and curled up in pain, ''you are weak, get on your feet by tomorrow at dawn, we will held an other battle,'' and all the ninjas walked , chattering, raizo chough glimpse of kiriko, she lay there in pain, he wanted to help, but how? He thought as he walked pass her.

Late that night he seized a chance to visit here, he walked in the dark dojo, every thing was dark and the moon light shown on the shadow making it appear death, worried raizo ran and sat next to kariko, and held her from the shoulders and turned her ,so she laid straight on her back facing him, she must be hurt deeply, she barely moved, he thought, but something else chough his attention, her face was pink and stained, with tears she looked at him, motion less, and looked away, her short hair were no more held prisoner by a band, but lied in rough tangles at her back, her kinimono was soaked in blood, the moonlight shown on her face making her look like some stone statue, ''raizo'' she whispered, breaking the silence, raizo, smiled at her, ''what are you doing here?'' she asked taking a deep breath, ''I am here to repay'' he said as he settled next to her, she tilted her head, ''go-if they catch you here so late they will punish you'' she pleaded, ''no kiriko, I am not leaving you,'' ''don't be stupid go'' he nodded, ''no, '' ''why are you doing this" she asked under her breath, ''to repay'' he repeated, ''repay?'' She asked, raizo stared in her eyes, ''remember when we were kids, and sensai punished me and I was crying when'' ''when I put that Madison on you feet'' she completed smiling for the first time that day, her smile was the warmest raizo knew, he kept a hand on her head, ''but, I can heal myself" she said confused,' I know, but you are hurt deep, even then your chakra is not enough to heal you till dawn, she looked away, ''still-leave me'' she pleaded, he looked in her eyes, ''I cant'' and he pulled her dress, but she was wearing a sports bra so her body was unpredictable, kiriko, shivered, ''stop" he looked at her wound it was very deep and bleeding and her whole belly was covered in blood, ''do you have any idea what this is?'' he said angrily when she tried to stop him, ''why do you care for me?'' she asked as a single tear fell across her face, she dug her face in the wooden floor, raizo pulled up her chin, ''don't look at me" she cried hard, ''why?'' he asked, ''because it is forbidden for a ozuno to be weak" she bit her lip, ''its okay to cry for feelings" he comforted her, she nodded and he did some hand sings and kept a finger on her deep cut, it started to heal, she closed her eyes, and she held his shoulder, and dug her nails in his skin, in pain, but it stopped, she didn't felt any thing, slowly she touched her cut, it was still there but most of it was healed, she tried to sit and raizo helped her, there she realized what had happen, and blushed deep red, as the moonlight shown on her body making her look like some kind of angle.

**Tell me how is it, well actually I just rewrote an extract, so yea I am ready for all the fire you guys will Through at me go ahead-**


End file.
